Starry Nights
by Zutto Ikite
Summary: A thousand years ago, there were four renowned wizards, bold Gryffindor, Fair Ravenclaw, sweet Hufflepuff and shrewd Slytherin. One night, in an act of despair, a bushy haired witch asked for a miracle. What happens when she awakes in the past...
1. Chapter 1

* * *

Title: Starry Nights  
Category: Books » Harry Potter  
Author: Scarlett177  
Language: English, Rating: Rated: T  
Genre: Romance/Adventure  
Published: 11-24-07, Updated: 12-05-08

SUMMARY:

A thousand years ago, there were four renowned wizards, bold Gryffindor, Fair Ravenclaw, sweet Hufflepuff and shrewd Slytherin. One night, in an act of despair, a bushy haired witch asked for a miracle. What happens when she awakes in the past only to find out her prayers had been answered?

**A/N: Unfortunately Scarlett177 can no longer continue the story so I volunteered to help. The story suffered a painful revision, that's why she decided to delete it and start from the beginning.**

**

* * *

**

She tripped and soared through the air - there was a throbbing pain in her foot and the breath was knocked from her as she landed face-down on the grass. She cursed under her breath and looked quickly behind, they were approaching her.

Her trek forward to the bushes was awkward. Her ankle protested and her dress felt heavy with the moisture from the ground, and she was tired; she moved with a kind of resigned lurch, thinking why hadn't the order arrived yet?

She tried to see what a head of her was, but it was rather difficult since there were almost no illumination around. She could not use her wand either; otherwise she would be an easy target. After a while she arrived to what seemed some sort of a fence. The bushy haired witch reached it, and flung herself upwards, driven more by fear than muscle.

Gravity was not kind. She found herself unable to move up, and unwilling to move down. She saw them getting closer; she could already hear they're mocking laugher.

Hermione felt a firm and strong pair of hands grabbing her by the waist, throwing her without warning towards the ground. Her vision had become blurry and the pain in her head was too much to handle. She cried silently as he tied her hands to a cold chain.

"Stupid mudblood." He spat with a disgusted look on his face. She recognized him, it was Blaise Zabini, and he had an ugly scar across his forehead and cheek, the scar she had given to him some months ago.

"Got her?" A woman said as she approached them. Hermione could not see her face because of the darkness that was hiding her features. However she recognized her voice instantly. Bellatrix Lestrange. "Great, let's go then."

Zabini nodded and started to walk away. Hermione cried out as he yanked, hard, and dragged her. As they walked in silent, tears fell down her face; her chocolate eyes stared above to the starry sky.

_Help me! Someone if you can hear me… Help…_

After some minutes, Hermione found herself surrounded by death eaters. Some nodded and congratulated Zabini for catching her; others simply looked at her with a disgusted look on their faces.

"The dark Lord will be pleased." A man said as he eyed her. Hermione recognized his voice at once. Lucius Malfoy.

Hermione was shaking, she didn't know if it was due to the cold weather or if it was due to the fact that she had been caught. Her fate, her life was threatened. She knew what would happen as soon she got to the Dark Lord. He would torture her for valuable information and she would die, for she would rather to than giving out their friends.

"Shh, quiet!" Bellatrix ordered as she glanced around. "Something… what the-"

"What? What is it?" Lucius asked walking closer to her.

"Quiet! Something is coming." She said calmly, though her face turned pale. A terrifying expression took over Lucius as he looked behind her. Zabini dropped the chains and he too looked behind her.

Hermione smiled, her heart and heavy breath softened. She was saved. The order, it finally came to her aid. She too turned around and her lips parted in surprise, her chocolate eyes widened.

A bright white light was consuming the landscape and it was approaching them with an incredibly speed. Before Hermione could react she heard a few pops, when she looked back she realized every single one of them had apparated. Apparated for their lives.

Within seconds, the light hit her, consuming her as well. She could not see a thing, she felt like she could not breathe either. The light seemed to have strength of its own; it felt like it was dragging her… dragging her away.

* * *

"Come, man!" Salazar Slytherin pounded as led the horse. "Do you not see the danger in exposing ourselves in this way? In polluting our bloodline with the traits of Muggles?"

"Salazar, if they have magical powers, why should we not teach them? Are you implying we cannot best the Muggles if it came to a struggle?" Godric Gryffindor raised an eyebrow.

"Hardly, Godric. I only believe it more beneficial to avoid a battle than to win one. Bringing those who are not of our world into it... they bring a host of troubles with them! It seems only logical that we hide ourselves from this threat entirely, and not admit those whose blood is not our own."

"Families would not turn on their own, Salazar! A father would not betray his son for his own gain," Godric cried.

Salazar for his turn snorted. How could his friend be so blind, did he not see how muggles craved for power? Could he not see that muggles would stab their backs at the first chance they got?

"Hey! Easy boy." Salazar whispered to this horse who had suddenly become slightly agitated.

Godric turned his attention away from his friend and spotted something not to far away. A petite form was lying on the floor… it looked like some little girl. "There, my friend!" Godric said as he jumped off his horse and ran towards the girl. Salazar however remained on his horse, looking half confused to the scene ahead of him.

"She's unconscious! By Merlin… Salazar you ought to see this!" Godric called out and immediately Salazar approached his friend and the sleeping form. Godric moved her a bit to the left, revealing a broken wand on the green grass.

"How can it be?" Salazar asked awed.

* * *

Hermione Granger woke up screaming, her heart pounding out a rhythm of terror. Fear was a living, breathing entity in the darkness of the strange room. The weight of it crushed her, held her helpless; she was unable to move. She could taste it in her mouth, and feel it coursing through her bloodstream. Around her, the air seemed so thick that her lungs burned for oxygen.

For a moment she lay frozen, her ears straining to hear the murmur of voices and sounds of steps approaching the room.

"Sir, please! You mustn't!" A female voice whispered. Hermione could hear the door knob move. Her heart skipped a beat as the door opened allowing a blinding white light to invade the room. She sat up, propping herself up by her elbows and peered directly into the light, her eyes adjusting without a flinch. A man emerged through the light dressed in an expensive suit, carrying a something in his hands. The bushy-haired girl lay back on the bed and tried to remember the mornings, the nights, the late breakfasts, her friends, her family. However, all she could see was something that resembled a void.

The man stopped at her feet and looked down at her pale face.

"Where did you get this?" said the man–his voice was deep, experienced, and slow. Hermione blinked slowly at first, then she looked at him closely and the first thing she noticed was his big green eyes that looked through her pryingly. His brown hair fell elegantly over his shoulders; his lips were small and his nose was thin and sharp.

"I…" She started to stutter as her eyes wandered off to the odd sticks he was holding, "I d-don't… I don't know." The tall mysterious man raised his left eyebrow and looked slightly impatient.

"Do not lie! You had it with you when we found you!" He accused, now walking towards her bed, "Do tell!"

Hermione shook her head, confusion and fear crossed her features. His eyes widened as if he got hit with some realization.

"Sir, Please…" A voice cut in before he could say something else. The man looked down at the broken wand and kept it away inside his pocket, "I'm done here, Lucinda. No need to tell a word about this matter to Godric, understood?"

Lucinda, a small chubby woman nodded reluctantly. The man then walked away, stopping on the door entrance to take a last look at Hermione who avoided his gaze.

He looked at the petit form who was curling underneath the bed sheets with confusion and fear adorning her tired and innocent features. He knew there that his suspicious had been confirmed. She held no information about the broken wand or how she laid her hands on it.

"Oh! Poor girl, he has frighten you hasn't he? I swear on Merlin's good name that he's such a brute!" Lucinda said as she hurried towards the small bed. "What did he want anyway?" Hermione's lips parted as if she was about to say something but no voice came out. Lucinda smiled kindly. "Never do mind! Do you have a name, dear?"

Hermione nodded slowly, she had a name right? But of course she had a name... but then why didn't she remember it? Lucinda didn't miss Hermione's puzzled expression change to a complete horrified one, "I don't remember."

Lucinda's smile faded away. "Oh dear…"

* * *

"_Harry, I can do this." Hermione frowned deeply._

"_I know you can, 'mione." Harry sighed softly, "I just don't want you to go all alone."_

"_I'm not going alone." Hermione retorted. She was beginning to lose her patience._

"_No." Harry spoke too loudly, startling her, "We can't trust him, yet."_

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

The crow winged its way along the edge of the cliffs. Below, the waves crashed and foamed against the rocks, each one rising higher and higher, reaching almost angrily toward the black bird. The bird changed course, circling inland across the fields of flowers, above the bare slopes, flying higher and higher until it reached the timberline. It appeared to be meandering, slowly gliding across the sky, the waning rays of sunlight glistening off of its back. Patches of clouds began to drift across the horizon, almost in its wake, as if the bird was drawing a gray shadow across the land far below it.

Once in the thick stands of trees, the bird changed speed, swooped quickly, maneuvering through leafy branches, and around thick tree trunks, as if racing the setting sun. It flew as straight as possible, up the side of the hills into the grove of trees on the far slope of the mountain. It made its way unerringly to a thick, twisted branch. Settling there, it folded its wings rather majestically, round shiny eyes fixed intently on the brown-haired girl woman below.

Hermione carefully packed the rich soil around the small fern she had recently moved. The earth was more fertile and would enable her much needed and rarer shrubs to grow here. She used the extracts from the plants as medicine for the people in the surrounding village and farms. What had started as a small garden had grown into an enormous undertaking, transplanting all of the herbs and plants that could be used for various medicines and experiments. Her bare hands were buried deep within the soil, the rich fragrances of the plants enveloping her. A riot of color from the vegetation and flowers she had sown into the earth were scattered all around her.

She shivered suddenly as the gray shadows caught up with her, obscuring the last warming rays of the sun and leaving an ominous portent of disaster firmly entrenched in her mind. Very slowly Hermione stood up, dusting the damp soil from her hands before she tilted her head to look up at the bird sitting so still above her in the tree.

"It's going to rain isn't it?" A long sigh escaped her rosy lips.

It had been two long months since the two men had found her. She still had no memory of who she was but was slowly trying to overcome that fact. She felt somewhat like a stranger, like an absolutely new person, like a new being was living inside her body.

"_You got no choice but to move on." _

Lucinda's words kept playing over and over in her head. They were wise, Hermione knew that. She wanted to move on, wanted to face it like a new life, a new start. However, whenever she decided to go ahead with Lucinda's advice, something pulled her back. She kept having these feelings that there were people out there who needed her, who were missing her dearly. And then, there were those blurs where she could vaguely see this boy with a lightning scar on his forehead.

Despite of her condition she was glad that Lucinda had asked her to stay in her humble house as long as she wanted. Hermione couldn't help the guilty feeling of being accepted, the guilty feeling of thinking of these kind people as her own family.

"DINNER!"

Hermione sighed as she bent down to pick up the small hamper. She eyed the house in front of her. It looked worn out, there were plants crawling over the stoned walls and the roof tiles looked like they needed to be fixed. She often felt useless when she thought about the Winchesters. They weren't exactly wealthy and she often thought that by staying, she was only making things harder.

"How is the girl, Lucinda?" A soft voice asked.

"She's absolutely fine. Leeann is the daughter I always wanted." Lucinda answered; her voice was a bit shaky. The bushy haired girl abruptly came to a stop at the sound of their voices. "I'm glad to hear it." The soft voice spoke. "I would like to meet her."

"Certainly, you are not thinking to-"

"Lucinda…"

"She is still adjusting to a new life, Godric! Certainly, you are not going to take her away!" Lucinda cried indignantly.

"She's a witch." The voice said and that seemed to have settled the argument.

Hermione remained still with her back leaned against the cold wall. She was breathing slowly, her mind processed the conversation as she tightened her grip on the hamper filled with herbs.

"_She's a witch."_

That was not a very nice thing to say. She snorted, how dare he call her a witch.

"ANN ANN!" Egbert, the youngest child yelled excitedly as he entered running through the corridor. Hermione eyes widened as she saw the child run with his arms open ready to involve her into a hug.

"Leeann, dear." Lucinda said as she stepped outside the dining room door. "Ebbie, go wash your hands, please." Egbert, the youngest child nodded and let go of Hermione as he ran again in the direction he came from.

Lucinda smiled and avoided Hermione wondering chocolate eyes. Hermione sighed silently and followed the elder woman. When she entered, her eyes immediately met the owner of the voice she had been listening to previously. The man stood up from his comfortable chair in an almost clumsy way and stared at her as if he was analyzing her.

It had been some long weeks since the last time he saw the strange girl. He remembered it perfectly as though it had been just yesterday, when he stepped inside Lucinda's house without any sort of invitations, a complaining Salazar walking closely behind refusing to let go of the bushy-haired girl broken wand. The man gave Hermione a reassuring smile.

Hermione forced a smile of her own as she stared directly at the strange man. He was tall, much taller than her. He was not wearing what could be called normal clothes. He was wearing some sort of dark blue robes, with a long cape attached. His hair was dark and short, his face showed no expression, though Hermione could see curiosity brightening his hazel eyes.

"Leeann, this is Godric Gryffindor." Lucinda said politely, pushing her toward Godric.

Hermione looked at him with a curious expression as his name was not strange to her ears. He smiled politely and bowed slightly.

"I'm delighted to meet you milady." He said grinning. Hermione forced another smile.

"Godric, came all the way from Scotland to see you." Lucinda started as she guided Hermione to the dinner table. She then took the hamper from Hermione's hands and placed it down. "He… thinks that it would be for your best interest to spend some time with him…"

Hermione opened her mouth to protest but Godric beat her to it.

"We would love to have you with us at Hogwarts." He said quickly, eyeing her carefully.

"Hogwarts?"

_Hogwarts…_

"It's a school." He told her smiling. "A school of magic."

Hermione raised an eyebrow. This man was mad! Magic… There was no such thing as magic. However, before any of them could say anything else, the children finally arrived accompanied by their father.

A few minutes later, dinner was finally ready and they all sat on the dining table. They all held hands, Hermione left hand held Eric's hand, the oldest Lucinda's son while her right hand held Godric's. His grip was firm, yet gentle. As Lucinda's husband said his prayer, Hermione thoughts drifted away to Godric's words.

_Hogwarts._

She was so sure she had heard that before. Unconsciously her grip on Godric's hand tightened. The bushy haired girl opened her eyes and leaned towards him.

"Were you serious about magic, sir?" She whispered. The man opened his eyes and stared at her before nodding. Hermione eyes beamed; maybe this was the answer she had been trying so desperately to find. "I would like to go then."

The next days, Hermione had been packing the little she possessed. Lucinda insisted to buy some new clothes for her, but she kindly refused for she knew Lucinda's family awful situation about money. The little that she already had would do.

The children were still angry at her, they had already accepted the idea of having an older sister and all of a sudden their new sister was going to leave them. Lucinda's husband supported Hermione's decision fully.

"A witch needs to be away and safe inside the Hogwarts castle, there's dark times lying ahead of us."

Though, Hermione did not completely understand the true meaning behind his words, she was glad that he understood her choice.

She could never thank the Winchester family for taking her in and treating her as if she was one of them. Whenever she looked at them these last days she tried to imagine her own family. Did they miss her? Were they looking for her?

The day finally arrived, the day Godric was coming to take her with him.

* * *

Hermione was walking along the hallway when she suddenly stopped, her brown orbs focused on _him_.

The tall man with big green eyes looked at her. A disgusted look crossed his features as he stared at her up and down. Hermione felt herself blush under his stare. The dress she was wearing was not the best dress, it was somewhat worn out and lost its blue color long ago.

He stared at her intently. She no longer had the frightened look upon her pale face.

"Leeann?" He questioned her. Hermione nodded, her chocolate eyes looked behind him, wondering where he was. "Godric is not coming; he had some matters he needed to attend to." The man said guessing who she was looking for.

"Oh." Hermione whispered. She looked over the man, the same man that had scared her weeks ago.

"I assume you're ready." He said.

Hermione could tell that he was in a hurry. He looked quite uncomfortable to be inside the house, he seemed to be avoiding touching everything like it was contaminated with a deadly illness.

"Yes, I am." Hermione answered. "I will just warn the family you're here."

"There's no need." He added quickly. "I'll be waiting outside."

The goodbyes were harder than she thought it would be. She had a sad small feeling that this was her last goodbye, the last time she was looking at them, but she didn't let on.

"Now remember, if you ever need anything do not hesitate to send us a letter!" Lucinda said as she smiled at the brown-haired girl. "And don't let him get to you," she said smiling kindly.

Hermione nodded and smiled back, "I will write a much as I can." She said as Lucinda pulled her to a tight hug. Once they parted, Hermione walked out of the door and stared at the tall man who was outside; his back was turned on her.

He looked lost in thoughts and for the first time he didn't look scary at all. Hermione stopped behind him and opened her mouth to speak but he cut her in.

"Shall we go then?" He turned around and gave her a curious smirk. A smirk, that would make her wonder what was behind it for the rest of her life.

* * *

They had been travelling now for what seemed like forever, yet none of them had said a word since their departure from Lucinda's house. The silence was slowly killing her. At first she thought he would say something in order to start a polite conversation but instead he elegantly mounted on his horse and always looked straight ahead, his emerald eyes set on the unknown horizon with his lips tightly shut.

Although, Hermione refused to let him know, she was beyond irritated. The awkward silence was frustrating her. The bushy-haired witch had millions of questions forming in her mind; however, she was somewhat reluctantly to interrupt him from his own world.

Salazar suddenly pulled his horse to a stop and slowly turned around. Hermione lifted up her head curiously and expectantly.

"We're stopping to eat," he informed and turned around again. She stared forward and couldn't really see how they were going to stop to eat since there was nothing there for the exception of some tall trees and a vast green landscape.

The tall man seemed to know exactly what she was thinking. A knowing smirk adorned his lips as he heard a small 'Ohh' from the young witch. Right in front of them, a mysterious fog had appeared out of nowhere and covered the whole area. Her horse kept following behind as if it could see clearly through the thick fog. After a few minutes the fog dissipated away and there she saw the most beautiful thing.

There were small houses everywhere, close to each others. Three teenagers were playing around, laughing as if nothing in the whole world could make them stop. Hermione wondered for a second if she had been like that, if she had been once a happy child. As they advanced through the streets, Hermione could see that some of those houses were actually sort of shops. There were people standing in front of the glass, pointing cheerfully to all kind of things.

Salazar stopped unexpectedly and jumped of his horse. Two ladies that were passing by gave him a small bow and continued to walk, giggling. However, he didn't even notice them or if he did, he simply ignored them. Salazar walked confidently toward Hermione and helped her to get to the floor. After he put her down, he took his wand out and pointed it at the horses making them freezing on the spot. Without saying a word he turned around and entered inside the two floor house. Hermione's eyes stared intently at Salazar's wand as she followed him inside.

As soon as she found herself inside she wished that she hadn't stepped in. The place was awful and it had a weird smell. It was packed of people that stared at her with a suspicious look on their faces. She noticed Salazar speak to the bartender who looked back at her as he listened carefully to what Salazar was saying; the bartender kept nodding occasionally without removing his eyes from her. She decided to walk toward them since she was starting to feel stupid by standing there with everyone giving her odd glares.

"Ah, hello there," the bartender said politely as Hermione approached them. "You must be Leeann!" Hermione nodded and smiled nervously.

Salazar raised an eyebrow at her. "You are to stay here and order what you want to eat. I have some matters that need to be taken care of," he told her and turned around. "I'll be right back." he added before he walked away.

The bartender smiled at the bushy haired girl. "We have this amazing and delicious ..." But Hermione wasn't listening. She started to walk away and left the bartender speaking to himself.

The bushy haired witch left the Hog's Head, her chocolate eyes followed intently the three teenagers that walked by. They seemed happy and talked blissfully with each others, pointing occasionally at the stores windows. Who was watching her from a certain distance would probably think that she was merely observing them, but who was more perceptive would tell that her eye look was far beyond that.

"_Thank God," shivered the red haired boy. "Let's stay here all afternoon." He pleaded._

"_Harry, m'boy!" said a booming voice from behind them._

_The bushy-haired witch looked behind; her soft eyes stared at a chubby man who was wearing an enormous furry hat. "Harry, that's three of my little suppers you've missed now!" said the chubby man, poking the dark haired boy in the chest. "It won't do, m'boy, I'm determined to have you! Miss Granger loves them, don't you?"_

"_Yes," said the girl helpless, "they're really-"_

"You!"

Hermione jumped startled. She looked behind to see Salazar eying her with a mist of an angry and confused expression. "I- I..."

"What are you doing?" He asked with a frightening tone of voice. Hermione looked embarrassed and confused. "It's dangerous to stay outside all by yourself," He told her fiercely. Grabbing her by the arm, he dragged her inside. "Sit here and do not move."

Hermione watched as he walked away and she felt like crying. She thought how foolish it would be to cry just because she felt alone and misunderstood. She was stronger than that. She would not give him the satisfaction of seeing her cry. Her chocolate eyes fixed themselves on a chair as her thoughts drifted away. What had happened outside was it like some sort of a vision? A cold feeling ran through her spine, her eyes widened and her mouth opened slightly as she realized what it was. It was a memory.

After a while, Salazar finally appeared and Hermione didn't need him to tell her they were departing. She just followed behind like a small lost puppy. She preferred this way; the less they communicated with each other the better. Hermione couldn't wait until she arrived to Hogwarts. Every fiber of her being was telling her that it was there, inside the castle walls, where all the answers waited her.

Though, Hermione promised herself that she would not initiate a conversation with him she couldn't help it.

"Sir? May I ask you something?" She asked shyly.

He didn't look at her nor answered her. Hermione sighed angrily, "I..." She started thinking of a better way to form her question. "You said something before; about the magical world being dangerous... what did you mean?"

He snorted; Hermione could tell that he had found her question somewhat entertaining. "Which part did you not understand? When something it's dangerous it means that may cause-"

"I know what danger means!" Hermione said angrily "That's not what I asked."

Salazar turned around and eyed her with a disdain expression. "There are questions that aren't meant to be asked by people like yourself. Once inside the castle you will understand why, and for your sake, I do hope you learn your place."

Hermione raised an eyebrow in a challenging way. "Excuse me? Learn my place? And what exactly is my place?" she asked, narrowing her eyes.

Salazar said nothing and watched as the angry bushy haired girl and her horse ran past him in the direction of the castle.

Hermione groaned loudly, he didn't even dignified himself to answer her! "The nerve! Proud snob! That's what he is!" She said to herself. She felt her horse slow down. Hermione eyes stared straight forward and saw two beautiful women smiling at her behind an enormous gate.

"Hello, there! You must be Leeann." One of the ladies said approaching her, petting the friendly brown horse. Hermione nodded and felt herself relax as she looked into the blonde woman blue eyes. "I'm Helga, Godric spoke wonderful things about you."

Hermione blushed and couldn't help but to smile back. "It's a pleasure to have you with us, Leeann!" The other woman spoke politely and helped Hermione out of the horse. "I hope that your journey was not ruined by our dear Salazar good manners."

"It wasn't that bad, I had the horse with me to keep me some company," Hermione chuckled and the two ladies grinned.

Salazar passed by them still on his horse. He nodded at the two ladies and carried on, towards the castle entrance.

"Shall we get going then?" Helga asked.

The few minutes that Hermione spent with the two ladies were enough to create a brief profile about them. She could tell that Helga was more talkative than Rowena, the beautiful blonde woman had a contagious smile, it was impossible for someone not to smile back.

_Well not so impossible,_ Hermione thought as a small picture of Salazar Slytherin serious face crossed her mind.

Rowena Ravenclaw was a very educated and charming woman. Though her smile wasn't as contagious, she possessed something that Helga didn't. Rowena's amazing eyes sparkled with love, love for life. Rowena walked with grace as they moved through the wide corridors.

At every step she made, she could feel her heart beat strong against her chest. The essence of the air was not strange to her, for the contraire... it was like she was reliving a past life. She stared with interest at every moving painting on the castle walls which returned the same interest toward her.

"Say Leeann, have you eaten yet?" asked Rowena, staring at her.

"No," Hermione answered. "We were supposed-"

"Oh goodness! You travelled the entire day and you haven't eaten anything, I don't know what Salazar is trying to do but honestly-"

"Never do mind, Rowena," Helga interrupted smiling softly. "Lately he's been like this and there is nothing that we can do." Rowena shook her head in denial.

"Ladies," A familiar voice spoke from behind them. Hermione turned around and found herself smiling at Godric Gryffindor with a grumpy Salazar by his side.

"Godric," Rowena said smiling.

"Miss Leeann, it is a pleasure to see you again!" Godric said smiling back at her. Hermione noticed how his teeth were so perfect.

"Salazar, Leann here was just informing us that she hasn't eaten the whole day," Helga spoke with an amusing voice.

Salazar didn't look at Helga; instead he looked towards the bushy haired girl that blushed furiously under his stare. "Her own fault if she didn't eat." He answered.

"I'll escort, Miss Leeann to the kitchen." Godric said walking to Hermione, smiling at his three friends he offered her his arm which she accepted quickly, glad that she was getting away from Salazar.

* * *

The rain beat steadily upon the crimson-stained ground, washing the red liquid of life away from the earth. Lightning lit up the sky as the thunder roared up above, a prowler rolling along. The corpses stretched on for miles, a sea of lifeless eyes. The once green grass that was now covered in blood danced slightly as if the cold wind was caressing it, whispering to it that everything would be alright.

The dark clouds above were covering the dark sky that had witnessed the numerous jets of lights that had been thrown at every direction. It had been a battle between evil and good; the dark side against the light side; Death Eaters versus Order of the Phoenix.

Five people stood closely to each other staring; their eyes could hardly believe that they had won the battle. Each one of them knew; Ginny knew, Ron knew, Neville knew, Luna knew and Harry knew too that they had only won because of sheer luck. They also knew something that scared them immensely. They had won one battle more, but the war was not over yet.

The five of them stood with their heads low, paying their respect to the brave warriors that had lost their lives that night. They grieved for them; friends who lied on the floor lifeless. The war was getting out of hand. There was people dying and missing every day.

She was missing.

Hermione Granger was missing.

"We didn't find her," said a cloaked figure which had apparated silently behind them.

Neville Longbottom jumped unexpectedly as he heard his old potions professor voice.

"She was nowhere to be seen and nothing indicates that she was ever there," said Snape emotionless.

Though Ron tried to conceal and control his feelings a single tear fell down his face. Harry just stood there staring at Professor Snape and noticed how tired the older man looked. The messy dark haired boy nodded and thanked Snape.

First Cedric, then Sirius now Hermione.

He felt his throat tightening as the cold cruelty hit him. It was his fault, his fault that people he loved kept dying. Ginny offered him a weak smile that Harry did not red haired girl then held his hand.

"If you want my opinion Potter and even if you don't … I'm still giving it to you," Snape said with his usual arrogant tone, "I do not think Miss Granger is dead,"

The small group faces lightened up with hope.

"The Dark Lord followers would not bother to hide her body and since her body is nowhere to be found, I still think she is somewhere alive," Snape finished and turned around mumbling a sort of farewell and apparated away.

"Wherever you are Hermione, we're coming to get you … we're coming …" Harry whispered to the starless sky.

* * *

"_Professor Snape?" Hermione questioned nervously._

"_Miss Granger…" Snape replied shortly, "They are here."_

"_What-"_

"_Miss Granger, Run!" Snape hissed._

"_But sir-" Hermione interjected with a panicky voice._

"_Do it! Are you stupid?" Snape pointed his wand at her, "Now!"_


	3. Chapter 3

Starry Nights

* * *

As Hermione walked into the kitchen, she caught the heavenly smell of dinner. Godric smiled as he looked over her delighted features. Hermione chocolate eyes glowed with the fantastic sight. The kitchen was enormous but that wasn't what she noticed first. The little creatures with pointy ears that were busy making all kind of food was what caught her attention. Never in her life she had witnessed anything like that … or had she?

Hermione opened her mouth as if to speak but closed it.

"Amazing creatures, aren't they?" Godric asked as he walked to a nearest chair. "They're elves, house-elves," he finished guessing the question she had on her mind.

"Master Godric!" one of the elves exclaimed excitedly, "how can Lodi help you?"

"Ah yes, Miss Leeann here, hasn't eaten yet …" the elf stared at Hermione and smiled and nodded at Godric.

"Lodi will prepare dinner, yes she will!" said the elf excitedly, "the best dinner, yes I will!"

Hermione chuckled at the small creature.

"I assume that your trip here was a very tedious one?" said Godric chuckling as he watched Hermione accept her dinner with a wide grin.

She looked up towards Godric and nodded, "I take he's not the kind to make small conversation-"

"Ahh, there is a common mistake that many do when they first meet him, dear Leeann," as Hermione looked over him she could see his green eyes dance with amusement, "once you get to know him a little further you will be imploring him to be left alone!"

Hermione smiled and took Godric's words in consideration, then she pictured a very talkative Salazar mounted on his horse and Godric by his side with an utterly bored expression. She fought the urge to giggle.

"Classes will be starting in a few days…" Godric paused and Hermione noticed he wanted to say something else but wasn't sure how to, "well, I am perfectly aware that you hold no memories of your past life but I would like to test your abilities with a wand and…" he paused again and gave her a reassuring smile, "and… I ordered Helga to brew a potion… a memory potion that will be completed by the end of the full moon-"

Hermione eyes widened, "Will this p-potion help me recovery my memory?" she asked interrupting him. Godric nodded and Hermione smiled nervously.

It was a good thing to have her memory back was it not? Then why was she mortified to have it back? The fact that she might not like what her previous life had been was one of the reasons. However, she wanted to know… she wanted to know if she had a family of her own. She was glad to know that she had Lucinda's family but… but even so, it just did not feel right.

Although she tried her best to conceal it from him, Godric still noticed her discomfort.

"Would you not like that? Would you not like to know who you are and what happened to you?" He asked softly and kindly.

Hermione nodded quickly, "But of course, I apologize if it looked the other way around … it's just t-that … what if my past is something that I do not wish to have?" she felt rather foolish then under Godric's intense staring. Why should she fear her past? She did not have the answer, but deeply inside something kept telling her that it was for the best to leave everything behind her back and she could not feel guilty to think that way.

Godric became aware that she was having a struggle with herself so he decided to change subject.

"After you have finished eating, I would like to show you something." Hermione smiled and sighed silently, she was glad that he didn't insist on the matter.

Few moments later Hermione was following Godric through the wide corridors, she looked in absolute awe at her surroundings. Every step she made she could not help to have this small feeling that everything was too familiar. Godric turned left and entered in what seemed to be some kind of office. The room was oval and had several chairs around with a white oval table in the middle. She stopped at the door not sure if she was allowed to enter.

Godric turned around noticing that she was not following and raised a questioning eyebrow.

"Please, Leeann do come in," said Godric chuckling lightly.

Hermione looked slightest embarrassed and entered walking closely to him. Godric pointed towards the table. There were various strange artifacts that she did not recognize.

"This is a wand, it is through it that we cast spells," he explained as he grabbed it and handed it over to Hermione who looked surprised at this.

"I… I'm not sure if-"

"Nonsence! Try it out," he said with a hint of amusement clear in his voice. Hermione looked carefully at the wand in her hand, it was long and thin and clearly made of wood, it had three small holes carved in it and if she had looked with more attention she would have noticed the three odd symbols. "Just wave it."

Hermione nodded and did as Godric told her to. Immediately a small golden light left the tip of the wand and flew around the room until it flew back to the tip of it. Hermione left a small 'ohhhh' of surprise escape her lips while Godric looked intently at her.

"That settles it then… it is yours," said Godric giving her a kind smile. Hermione grinned as if she had received the most precious treasure.

"Thank you, sir!" Godric nodded and told her that she needn't to thank him and that it was all his pleasure to help her.

After she received her wand, Godric escorted her to the west tower. Hermione watched in amazement as Godric tapped softly with his wand at a funny statue that instantly came to life and stepped inside revealing Hermione's chambers.

Hermione thanked him once again and stepped inside marveled with the spectacular decoration. Godric bid her goodnight, only she did not even hear it as she was entranced by her room.

It was a small cozy room. It had a small bed, all of it was made of wood and she suspected that it had been enchanted to support any weight. The walls were also enchanted, it represented a forest and by the looks of it a very old one. There were amazing trees and flowers everywhere. There was also a river and if she heard it carefully she could hear the water flow. As she peeked over the window she realized she had a fantastic sight a head of her. She could see an old forest also… Hermione glanced over the walls and realized it was the very same. She found herself smiling at that.

That night she fell asleep with a smile on her face.

* * *

Three figures sat by the fireplace listening carefully to Godric.

"How can it be Godric, surely it was just a small reaction that the wand had... you know that it can happen and surely it would not be the first time." Helga said as she glanced over Rowena in search of some support. However, instead of Rowena's support Helga was surprised when Salazar intervened.

"Helga is right," Salazar spoke quietly but very in a very determinate way. His eyes glanced over Godric.

"You did not witness it, Salazar," said Godric challenging him. "It was the golden light; you all know its meaning do you not? Then why are you so stubbornly closing your eyes to the truth!"

"We know nothing about her," Salazar tried a different approaching.

"Yes, Salazar, you are right," said Rowena as she stood up smiling kindly at him. Salazar raised an eyebrow and snorted for he knew what she was going to say next. "However, Helga is producing the memory potion. All we need is patience." She finished as she stared at Salazar.

"It is settled then," said Godric as he to stood up from his seat, "Either way, I gave it to Hermione because I felt it was the only right thing to do," as Godric finished he walked out of the room completely ignoring Salazar protests.

* * *

Hermione woke up with a dreamy smile pasted on her face; her still sleepy eyes were fixed upon her wand. She could still not believe that she actually had a wand of her own. At that thought she jumped out of bed ecstatic. Today she was going to be learning new things.

As she glanced over the room she noticed a small closet that she was definitely sure that it hadn't been there last night. Hermione opened the closet doors and beamed. There were a lot of different dresses and matching shoes, she also noticed that on the left corner there were a few robes just like the ones she had seen Helga and Rowena using. Hermione lips curved into a small smile and her fingers reached the fabric of the robes. They were soft just as she had thought that they would be.

Hermione bit her lip and stared at the closet in contemplation. She wondered how they had guessed her size and how they paid for so many clothes. Shrugging the thoughts away, which were only delaying her, the bushy-haired witch opted to wear a very simple beige dress with some small flowers as adornments around her sleeves. Hermione glanced over the mirror and chuckled as she noticed her messy bushy-hair. She turned around in search for some comb but didn't find any. She then proceeded to smooth her hair down with her fingers. After a while she simply gave up, grabbed her wand and stepped out of her room, roaming around in the wide corridors.

Hermione was sure she was lost by now and as if that was not enough, she had also almost fallen down the stairs. Who would have thought that the stairs moved?!

She finally came down the last moving stairs and decided to turn left. She found herself looking at a painting; it was obviously not an ordinary painting like the others since that one seemed to be the only one that didn't have any moving forms.

The painting seemed to be representing numerous eras, each one painted in a different color. There was one era where she could see knights raising their swords leaving for war with their family behind waving good-byes. Another era had an old man dressed in the so familiar robes, a wizard with white hair and beard and golden eyes, a matching golden staff in his hand. Behind the old man was an enormous rock with a beautiful sword stuck in it. On the right, Hermione found herself smiling as she noticed the four figures, Godric, Helga, Rowena and Salazar, each one were illustrated with an amazing perfection. As her chocolate eyes lowered to the era below, her mouth opened in shock.

There was a skull with a snake going through its opened mouth. Hermione could feel her heart race and her mind were suddenly assaulted by voices... voices of her past. She shook her head and stepped back, her eyes still fixed upon that figure. As she finally turned around she shocked against something soft.

She had her eyes closed and by the impact she knew she had hit against someone. She felt the touch of a strong pair of hands on her shoulders.

* * *

"_Please Salazar." Rowena sighed softly, "reconsider it."_

"_There is nothing to reconsider, Rowena." He scowled deeply, "She is nothing but another muggle."_

_Rowena nodded, "That might be. But haven't you noticed? She is different."_

* * *

He had been walking through the corridors for a while. He still did not fully understand why Godric insisted to have the strange girl stay at Hogwarts. He did not trust her. She not only looked strange in comparison with the other women of her age, she also had been found with a wand in her possession. Which only proved that his assumptions were correct.

The numbers of muggle-borns with magical abilities were increasing at an alarming rate. Salazar came to a halt as he spotted the very same girl that was occupying his thoughts. She was standing next to a painting that he knew by heart. Her big chocolate eyes seemed to be devouring every bit of the painting.

The wizard watched with interest as Hermione's skin color vanished and her eyes widened in horror.

"Leeann?" she recognized that voice at once, even though she had not heard it that often.

Salazar had been watching her for a while; he observed mainly the wand she was holding. She then interrupted his thoughts when she became startled. He had seen the impact that the skull sketch had caused on her. He looked down on Hermione and watched her open her eyes. She realized that her head was almost close to his chest.

"Are you all right?" Salazar asked, raising an elegant eyebrow as she blushed under his stare.

She nodded and stepped away.

Salazar started to move and walked towards the painting, "It's an interesting painting, don't you agree?"

Hermione nodded behind him, "Indeed it is, sir," she stayed right there, she didn't feel like staring at it again.

"Glad you think so," said Salazar as he nodded in approval, "I have painted it myself, it took me several months to finish it," though he had his back turned on Hermione he knew she looked impressed.

"You have a grand talent, sir," said Hermione as she glanced over the painting from afar.

Salazar turned around so he could face her. He looked straight into her eyes. At first she returned the stare and tried to read what was on his mind not really noticing that he was the one reading hers all along. She felt herself drowning in his enormous yet breath taking emerald eyes. Hermione thought on all the things that his eyes had seen and she found herself also wondering his age, since he didn't really seem to be much older than her.

She felt a knot in her throat. How old was she?

"Have you got any breakfast?" He asked as he could see she was starting to feel uncomfortable and troubled.

Hermione smiled at him and shook her head, "No, sir. I haven't."

Salazar motioned for her to follow him. As she followed closely behind, he stopped and turned around with a funny expression.

"Call me Salazar," he said and then turned around again.

Hermione looked rather impressed but then she remembered Godric words about Salazar. She smiled feeling that she had jumped over a huge wall and allowed herself to relax and feel more comfortable in his presence from now on. Salazar led Hermione to the kitchens where the same house elf, Lodi, prepared a delicious toast and a cup of milk for her. Afterwards, Salazar gave Hermione a brief tour around the castle. He had informed her that Godric had small matters to attend over Hogsmeade and Hermione wondered what these matters were.

That morning, Hermione got to know the dungeons and she learned that the school was separated in four houses; Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and Slytherin. She was impressed and overly interested when Salazar explained that they had been the ones that created this school in order to educate young wizards and witches.

"Young students are placed in different houses according with their personality of course, the loyal and courageous ones are bound to end up in Gryffindor for example," Salazar explained as he closed the door to the potions classroom.

"What about Slytherin?" Hermione asked as she looked at Salazar. His face lightened up as if he seemed to be expecting that question.

"Ah, Slytherin..." he paused with a smile on his face, and then Hermione knew that that smile was not given out often, "the Slytherin house values ambition above all, it's a house for those who desires to achieve greatness, a house where one will for sure make true friends," as he spoke, Hermione could not stop noticing how proud he looked and how adorable that was. "We only accept the best of the bests of course... oh!" Salazar exclaimed as the potions classroom key fell to the floor.

Hermione readied herself to pick it up, however, he was faster. As he bent down to pick it up, a golden necklace revealed itself.

"A lady never picks anything from the floor," he told her with an amused expression. Hermione blinked and blushed.

"Ahh, here you are!" Hermione turned around and found Helga and Rowena with amusing expressions.

As they approached them, Hermione noticed that Salazar became more strict and quiet.

"Salazar," the two ladies said in a form of greeting. Salazar merely nodded and gave Hermione a forced smile before he excused himself. Hermione watched him leave, his golden locket still fixed in her mind. She suddenly became aware that she had seen it before. But where?

"How are you, Leeann?" Helga asked interrupting Hermione from her thoughts.

"I'm fine, thank you," answered Hermione politely.

"Really? Are you sure?" Rowena asked causing Helga to giggle.

Hermione nodded confused. Of course she was sure.

"Well, you were down here with Salazar... all alone, that's why we have to be sure." said Rowena, "Did he bore you too much?"

"I wonder why Salazar brought you here..." Started Helga, her eyes wandering around the wide corridors, "You my dear, you of all the mugg-" Helga was interrupted by Rowena's coughing.

"Helga!" said Rowena rather surprised, "Anyway, Leeann dear, we were thinking that we could start your lessons,"

The bushy haired witch immediately forgot about what Helga was trying to say. She beamed at the thought of starting with her lessons.

One hour later, the three women were inside a very strange room. The room door had appeared only because they needed a place to start the lessons. Hermione was marveled to discover that the room was called "Room of Requirements".

"Wingardium Leviosa!" Helga shouted and pointed her wand at Rowena's pointed hat. "Go on, dear!"

Hermione nodded and pointed her own wand at Helga's hat. Soon as she pronounced the words of the spell, Helga's hat levitated instantaneously. Rowena looked rather impressed and proud. She clapped at Hermione's achievement. Helga congratulated her and with a spell of her own made her hat return to her head, covering most of her blonde hair. She then stepped back and without noticing, she clumsily let a small flask that was on the table fall to the floor.

Before any of the two experienced witches could react, Hermione found herself pointing her wand at the broken flask. "Reparo!"

She watched surprised as the broken flask started to mend itself not aware of the curious and shocked glances that Helga and Rowena exchanged.

"I-... d-don't know h-how..." muttered Hermione as she lowered her wand.

"Dear Leeanne, t-that was simply amazing," said Rowena smiling, "Perhaps, your memory is slowly returning, don't you agree Helga?"

Helga nodded still surprised. "Yes, of course." She said as she forced a smile, "That memory potion will work wonderfully, surely Godric has mentioned it?"

Hermione nodded and smiled, "Yes, he mentioned it."

The two ladies nodded and decided it was for the best to leave their lesson for tomorrow as it was nearly lunch time. During lunch, Hermione listened to Helga and Rowena tales of Godric and Salazar arguments. She couldn't stop laughing at the entertaining stories.

"So I take it that they argue a lot?" asked Hermione as she put down her pumpkin juice on the table.

Rowena smiled and nodded, "Saying a lot is not even enough, but dear Leeann, if you ever have the opportunity to see them arguing you will notice how they still love each other like two very different brothers can be."

"True," Helga intervened with a serious expression, "though lately their arguments have became worse than before."

Rowena said nothing and Hermione wished that she had done so. She was curious to know why they had been two ladies then bid Hermione farewell, because they needed to leave to attend some matters outside the school and that if she needed anything she could count on Salazar or on a house elf. However, Hermione didn't need any of them.

She had found the library and decided to stay there for a little while and then explore outside. Though, that didn't happen. A little while had turned to hours and Hermione was still in the library, her eyes consuming every book she could. She was sitting quietly near the second shelf reading a book when footsteps behind her startled her.

"My apologies, Leeann," Hermione turned around and smiled at Godric.

"Not at all, sir," she replied content to see him.

"I was told you have spent your whole afternoon in the library," said Godric as he sat next to her.

She nodded blushing slightly, "I didn't intend too, but once I started I couldn't stop,"

Godric chuckled, his hazel eyes seemed to be chuckling along with him.

"What is it that you are reading?" he asked interested in the book she was holding.

"Oh, its defensive spells," she said showing him the cover.

He nodded and smiled, "I heard of your little achievement today," Hermione nodded quietly, "It's good to see that your memory is returning slowly, perhaps with luck, you won't need to take the memory potion,"

Hermione bit her lip, Godric became aware that she wanted to tell him something but wasn't sure how. He said nothing more, waiting for her to put her thoughts down to words.

"Sir, I would like to ask you something," Hermione said as she chuckled nervously, "It's about a painting, Salazar's painting."

If Godric seemed surprised he did not show it. He merely nodded his head and mentioned for her to carry on. Hermione swallowed dry.

"He painted this skull... it had a snake going through it..." Hermione paused and before she could carry on she saw that skull again but this time more livid, more real in her mind. Not only the skull was there but people running in different directions, she then saw the same red haired boy calling out for someone... calling out for this Harry.

"Leeann?" asked a concerned Godric. He had been waiting for her to keep going with her question when she had gone absolutely pale.

"Oh right," said Hermione completely embarrassed, "right... oh yes the painting, well what is it about?"

Godric remained quiet staring at her; it was obviously that something had happened. He sighed, if she didn't want to tell him, then he would not pressure her.

"I think if you really want to know what is it about you should ask Salazar," said Godric as he stood up from his seat, "Who better than him to answer about his painting?" he asked extending his hand to Hermione.

She nodded and smiled, "You're right, of course," she then accepted his hand and she too got up from her chair, taking the book with her.

As Godric walked Hermione to the Great Hall, she decided he was definitely a gentleman. He had been making her laugh with his adventures.

"We all had been drinking for a quite a while when Jonathan and I decided to dare our dear Salazar to swim in the lake... naked." Hermione chuckled and Godric chuckled along, "he seemed to be thinking that we were going to be joining him anytime soon so he waited until he passed out... let's say when he woke up he got quite frightened when he found himself surrounded by a dozen of ladies that had come to the lake to wash their clothes."

Hermione giggled and tried to imagine a very blushing Salazar under the stare of shocked and embarrassed women. Godric looked down Hermione and found himself smiling, satisfied with her pure laugher.

"I see that you're both having a splendid time laughing at me." both turned around to face a smirking Salazar Slytherin leaned against the wall.

"Salazar!" said a surprised Godric, "Eavesdropping were you?"

"Not at all, Godric, it's just you talking too loudly, which you would not do so if you were not in love with your own voice," said Slytherin with a half serious and half jokingly tone.

Godric smiled and raised an eyebrow, "Ai, Salazar, will you join us for dinner?" he asked changing the subject.

"Sure, why not."

As the three marched towards dinner Salazar turned to look at Hermione, "Has Godric told you the time when he was so drunk that he completely embarrassed the king of England?" Hermione shook her head and prepared herself for a laugh.


End file.
